Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 2
Wazzup!!!!!!!!! Hey you guys! This is chapter 2 of Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! To go back to the main page, Like i have told you many times before, Click that link Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Kira Hitokimo Kiyama Hiroto Kariya Masaki ??? (Will be revealed in chapter 3) Last Time..... Everything had whent a little bit weird for Tenma, Like Everyone in the soccer club quiting. Kira Kotoni quits but says its for a good cause. She then bumps into Tsurugi and they decide to make their own team, They have called it: Kaiousei Gakuen! The Anonimous Glow in the distance..... At the riverbank.... Me and Tsurugi are currently watching the sun set, Suddenly Tsurugi asks me somthing Tsurugi: Hey Kira.... Me: Yeah, What is it? Tsurugi: The sunset is beautiful.....Isnt it? Me: Yeah......It just makes you forget all of your worries for a minute. We sit their starring for a few more minutes. I decide to get up. Me: Uh.....i'm going to go now..... Tsurugi: Wait.....Uh......Do you mind if i come with you back home? Me: Go on then! Ok you can come! I help Tsurugi up and then we walk back to the sun garden, talking about the team and how we are going to get members and stuff like that.... At the Sun Garden Orphange.... We both finally get to the orphanage and walk through the door. Me: Nee-San!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm home! Hitokimo: Kira Kotoni! You are late! Come on! You should of been back ages ago! It seems like Nee-San is in another room..... Me: Sorry.......I brought a friend round. Hitokimo: Oh good good.....You two girlies go into the living room then! Tsurugi sweatdrops. I blush a little. Me: Uh....Nee-san......Its a Boy! Hitokimo: Oh! Is it your boyfriend! Me: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!! GRRR!!!!!!!!!! Nee-San walks out of the kitchen wearing an apron and shows us into the living room. Tsurugi: Waa??? There are so many kids here! Me: Yep! Its an orphange! I live here with Nee-San and Kariya.....But Kariya-Kun would normally be the first one to greet me when im back...... Hitokimo: Oh! If your wondering where Kariya is, He is still at school.....Detention.... Me: What did he do this time? Hitokimo: Kept being bad in lessons and shouting out. Me: Well......I did see it all happen..... Nee-San walks back into the kitchen. Onii-Chan walks into the room. Hiroto: Well well! Nice to see you and your Boyfriend! Me: For the last time.......HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!! I screamed so loud the whole orphange shook. Hiroto: Just remember that time at the Coffee shop when you two- Me: Say one more word of that and i swear to god, i will kill you! Hiroto: Mep! Gotta go.....I have paperwork to do *sigh* Hitokimo: Dinner Time! Just as she says that, Kariya walks through the door...But he walks up to his room. Hitokimo: Do you want some food Kariya-Kun? Kariya: Not hungry...... I wonder what has got into him. I look at Tsurugi. Me: Is it ok if Tsurugi can eat with us too? Hitokimo: yeah sure.... So they all eat their dinner and the little kids go to bed. Me: They are all so cute! Tsurugi: Its time we all got some sleep too....Busy day tomorrow.... Me: Yeah your right..... You can sleep in the guest Bedroom! Tsurugi: fine.... The lights turn off and the whole orphange is silent. the next morning..... Me: *Yawns* Morning Nee-San.... Hitokimo: Good morning Kira..... I have my brekfast really quickly and get changed into my training suit very quickly before anyone else wakes up but i just realised that Tsurugi was already up and awake in the living room. Me: Darn It! You just beat me! We both walk out of the door and walk towards the School. Me: Ok....I look in Raimon, and you look in the river bank ok..... We both spilt up in seach for players. I walk up to this Random person and say Me: Hey! Do you like soccer? Random Guy: Meh....Never liked Soccer. I walk up to another guy Me: Have you heard of the great sport such as Soccer? Random Guy 2: Soccer? Whats that? The people i ask just give back the same answers. I walk back and wait for Tsurugi. He come just when i start waiting. Me: Anyone? Tsurugi: No one Me: Same with me..... Tsurugi: *sighs* Me: Argh! I give up with this team! Its so annoying! Tsurugi: You cant give up now! Me: Face it! We cant even get any members! Its isnt even a team..... Tsurugi: Your right....... We both sit down and watch the sunset again. But then a glow in the distance catches my eye. Me: Hey.....Whats that? Tsurugi: What? Me: Thats glow....Over there..... Tsurugi: Its probably nothing.... Me: Come on! Lets go! I grab Tsurugi hand and drag him to the glowing thing. Me: Woah.....Look at that! It was the kind of time hole thing glowing purple and blue. Me: I have an Idea! Tsurugi: Whats that then? Dont say its anything Stupid...... Me: No it not stupid! We go into the time hole and recruit people from the past! Tsurugi:....Thats just stupid.... Me: Oh....You just have no sence of imagination....do you now! Tsurugi:.....And your just weird.... Me: Why are we argueing.... Tsurugi: Dunno..... We both walk away from the time hole and make our way to the Sun Garden Ophange.... ???: Where am i? This isnt my time.....Is this.......Ten years in the future??? Next Time..... Kira and Tsurugi have some hope! The time hole takes them to the past but the thing is, that they cant speak to anyone otherwise it might affect the time that they are in. But when they come back, A suprise awaits them back at the Sun Garden. Someone....From the past?!?! I hope you like it guys! Chapter 3 will be done soon! Kotoni~x 16:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles......Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series